


The Name-Day Dance

by PrincessDragonWarrior



Series: Alternative Game of Thrones [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDragonWarrior/pseuds/PrincessDragonWarrior
Summary: A/U: The day of Prince Gendry's name day has arrived, and his betrothed Sansa and her sister Arya have come from Winterfell for the occasion. However after meeting the young wolves, it becomes apparent he has the wrong sister. Only thing is Lady Arya doesn't seem to agree.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a story I have on another site, so yeah enjoy! Alternative Game of Thrones

She was a girl of six, not that one could know it from a single glance. This was Arya Stark. Who dressed like a little boy, played like a little boy and got dirty like one too. So much that her mother had entirely given up on her daughter being the young lady she wanted.

He was a young lad, soon to reach his tenth name-day. He was also a prince, and first born of the king. This was Gendry Baratheon. Who would one day be king of the Seven Kingdoms, but that was a long time away. Right now he was a boy, playing in the snow with a little girl he often hoped he would one day marry.

But that was something he would not realize for a very very long time...


	2. Chapter One

Arya Stark was many things, she was rebellious, a good shot with a bow and arrow. And quite good with a sword. She was not one to enjoy being stuffed into a dress, and forced. yes forced! To attend the name-day celebrations of the Prince.

Ten long years earlier, she would have called herself and Gendry friends. But that was long ago. She now less than fondly thought of him as the bull-headed prince that would marry her sister, Sansa. This very moment they were dancing together.

Her sister was everything she was not. Sansa was the perfect lady. She could sew and sing. And most importantly she was beautiful, and naively innocent. The elder prince was very happy with the choice that their fathers had made for him.

His brother, Joffrey a vile worm of a person. If one could call him that. Arya was most certainly not enjoying the dance she had to endure with him, for one thing any conversation she had attempted with him was utterly unpleasant.

He was also standing on her feet, so much so that he was either the worst dancer in all the kingdoms. Or was doing it on purpose, purely to piss her off. Arya bit down on her lip as he stomped on her foot, just as the song ended. This of course made the prick of a prince smirk like the sadistic bastard he was.

"Ow!" The prince huffed in frustration.

"Don't you dare complain about my dancing" He sneered at her "Your hardly a good dancer yourself" She just glared at him, not noticing Sansa and Gendry approach.

"Then don't stomp on feet you spoilt-!"

"Arya!" Screeched Sansa "Stop you'll ruin everything like you always do!" Gendry put a hand between the two sisters, mostly to avoid a fight between the two sisters.

"Maybe i should ask lady" He smirked a little before he continued "Arya for this next dance" He held out his hand. Sansa looked at her sister pleadingly. Arya took Gendry's hand scowling at her sister as she did. He led her out to the center of the room as the music struck up again. Arya continued to scowl at him.

"Keep your face like that and I'll have to start calling you horse-face again" The prince chuckled as he twirled Arya in his arms. She did not reply. "Are you still able to speak or?"

"Mother says" Arya sighed through gritted teeth "That if a lady has nothing nice to say she shouldn't say it"

"Lucky your no lady" He smirked at her "I only mean you look like a bear stuffed into a dress- OW!" Arya trod on his foot sharply.

"Sorry" She flashed a grin at the prince.

"Quite alright" He sighed "I'm sure it was an accident" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I just pity whoever gets stuck with you for the rest of their life!" Arya tried to stomp on his foot again, only to find the prince moved before she could.

"No one is getting stuck with me! I'm never getting married!" The prince snorted.

"Nonsense your father will probably have a match for you by the end of the evening" He smirked once again. "Perhaps the my betrothed's bratty little sister, and my prat younger brother?"

"Ugh!" Arya exclaimed. The Prince gasped.

"I'm shocked my lady, yourself and prince Joffrey have much in common" Arya raised her eyebrow at him."Your both the younger sibling, neither of you can dance for shit" They stilled as the song ended.

"Thank you for the dance and wise words your highness" Growled Arya.

"The pleasure was-" He began bowing, only to see Arya storming off. "All mine"


	3. Chapter Two

Arya fumbled with her hands, unsure as to why her father had summoned her. Usually she would have done something wrong, like fight one of the stable boys or making septa Mordane cry. She laughed remembering that particularly funny memory.

The door to lord Stark's study creaked open. Her father poked his head out of the door and beckoned for her to enter. For three years he had been serving king Robert as hand. "Arya" Her father smiled fondly at her. "As you know it is my duty to choose you a suitable husband" Arya rolled her eyes.

"And" She sighed.

"Robert and I agree that joining our families once was not enough, you are to marry prince Joffrey"

"What!" Arya stood. "Do you know what suitable means!"

"I thought you might react like this, i was going to wait for your name-day but i was made aware that prince Gendry may have told you last night"

"He made jokes but not this!" Arya kicked out her chair from under her. "Not this!" She stormed out of the study, intent to go to where they kept the dragon skulls. It was the one place in the city she liked. She climbed into the largest skull like she often did when she was sad, or angry.

"Lady Stark!" Called one of house Stark's guards."Lady Stark?" He soon became confused, he gave up on his search. As he was unable to find Arya, who had already slunk into the shadows. It took her hours to stumble through the sewers, like she had done often as a child.

However unlike her childhood explorations, she now had to wear dresses. Expensive ones festooned with ruffles, they were of course ill suited to her current task. She bent down, and tore off a small section of her dress vigorously, loosing her balance and falling into a pile of (what she hoped was) mud.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed as the 'mud' stuck in her hair. Though she would enjoy exploring the depths of castle any day. She did not look forward to the lecture she would receive from septa Mordane. She pulled herself up, trudging on wards towards the beach the tunnel led out to.

She dragged herself to the waters edge intent on cleaning herself. She couldn't very well return to the castle covered in 'mud'. She was about to dip into the water when she heard a laugh about ten feet away from her.

She turned to look at prince Gendry. He held her gaze before looking back into the vastness of the bay before them and continued to skip rocks. As he had been doing before she arrived. "You!" Arya screeched at him, angry for some reason unknown to her.

"Don't come any closer you smell like shit" He laughed out at her.

"I am a lady! I do not smell like shit!" she growled at him.

"I know many ladies Arya, you most certainly aren't one of them" He threw the next rock angrily, making it skip several feet. While he was distracted Arya walked up behind him. She pushed him with all her might into the water, he fell face first splashing about as he pulled himself up. She smirked at the sopping wet prince glared at her.

"Serves you-" she began soon after getting drenched in the sea water herself. "-Bull headed idiot!" she lunged for him, only to fall in the water once again. Much to the young prince's amusement. He led Arya out of the water.

"Come we should be getting back to the castle" He was right, the evening's light quickly began to fade.

"Fine" She huffed. And allowed herself to be walked back to the castle by her Bull-headed prince.


	4. Chapter Three

The Prince stood in his study. His brows knitted in frustration at the day's events, he should not have been so rude to lady Arya. For one thing he had even insinuated she was no lady. That had royally pissed her off. And told her she smelt like shit too.

He knew he had to apologize, he wanted too. He just didn't know what for. Calling her names at the ball? The things he said on the beach? Gendry exhaled sharply. Was he sorry she had to marry his prig brother? That he couldn't take his place?

The prince paused, surprised at his own thought. However he could not deny himself. He would very much like to swap places with his brother, because he loved Arya. And Joffrey did not, would not. Most likely Arya would be destined for a short and miserable life.

Gendry couldn't let that happen, it was too late an hour to call on a lady, the prince however did not care as he quickly left his study. He exited int the courtyard, taking long strides to get to the tower of the hand. As he got to the door, lord Eddard's guards allowed him past with no trouble.

He banged on the door of the Stark family chambers. Soon one of lady Sansa's handmaidens opened the door. Unsurprisingly she looked rather frightened. "Your highness" She bowed slightly, only for the prince to push past.

"Arya" the prince yelled. "Arya!"

"What?" Arya seemed to appear from nowhere wearing only her night-gown. The prince's cheeks flushed red, he only now realized how inappropriate his intrusion was. "Gendry?" Arya began to look slightly worried. Or perhaps she assumed he had taken a knock to the head.

"Lady Arya" He bowed making her even more confused. "I know this is a inappropriate time but i-" He paused, only now realizing how insane his actions were. However he no longer cared. "Love you" She stared into his eyes, confused. The door to the Stark's chambers slammed.

"Arya, its past time you should have been in bed" Came the surprisingly calm voice of lord Stark. Arya began walking towards her quarters, the prince decided that was his Que to leave too. Lord Stark however had other ideas. "Your highness" Lord stark looked at the prince. "If you wouldn't mind i would much like to discuss this with you"

Arya closed the door, gently as to to wake her sister who slept in the room next door. "Arya!" She turned from the door only to come face-to-face with Sansa.

"What are you doing in my room" She asked out of annoyance.

"I heard everything!" She screeched at Arya. "It's not fair! he's supposed to love me! I'm the one who's going be his queen! I'm going to give him black haired sons as proud as stags!" Arya wasn't sure to comfort her crying sister or laugh.


	5. Chapter Four

Gendry stood face to face with lord Stark, now outside his family's apartments. Never before had the prince feared lord Eddard so much. The scowl on his face was the most frightening thing the prince had seen for a while.

"Come we should talk im my study" The prince nodded, they began to walk the stairs leading to lord Stark's study. Although he only walked up one floor, it felt like he had climbed one hundred from how slowly they walked. Eddard swung the door to his study open. The prince followed suit, ensuring the door remained open so he had some means of escape. "If you would your highness" he nodded at the door, practically giving the prince an order.

"Certainly lord Stark" Although lord stark was his lesser in terms of titles, the prince gave him the respect her deserved. Unlike his brother he was not a spoilt brat. Eddard sat behind his desk, and waited for the prince to do the same.

"You are betrothed to one of my daughters, must you claim the heart of the other too?"

"I do not claim her affection my lord"

"Yet you yell yours for all to hear" Eddard had a point, he was probably heard all the way across the narrow sea.

"Because it is the truth lord Stark" The hand lent back in his chair, pondering the prince's answer. Clearly thinking up a plan.

"I will break your betrothal to Sansa" Began lord Eddard "If Arya returns your love"

"Thank you lord Stark I'll-" Eddard cut him off.

"If Arya does not, you will wed Sansa. And i will hear no more of this nonsense"

"I will go at once" The prince smiled and began to bound from the room.

"Not now my daughters need their sleep" Eddard rose from his chair "And i suspect i will have to calm Sansa" They both departed from Lord Eddard's study, the hand climbed the stairs to his chambers. At the same time the prince headed to his own quarters.

Gendry smiled looking forward to what the next day would bring.


	6. Chapter Five

Arya had a rather unpleasant morning, first off Septa Mordane had woken her at an ungodly hour. Then Sansa ignored her when they broke their fast that morning. But the most annoying thing in her morning, was her father cancelling her water-dancing lessons.

Instead she was to remain in the family solar, Arya knew this must have been something to do with the prince's visit the night before. He had certainly caused a large disturbance. Of which most of King's Landing were probably gossiping about.

To be fair the bull-headed prince had given her a lot to think about. And that in turn had given Arya a headache. The prince loved her. It was a strange thought, but true none the less. Arya did not know her feelings on the matter either.

Arya remembered a time when she was young, and the royal family had visited Winterfell. The snow fall had been heavy that year, and the stark's royal guests got stuck in Winterfell. During their extended stay Arya and Gendry became practically inseparable. But that had been a long time ago.

"Arya?" Prince Gendry called as he knocked on the Stark's solar door. Arya had a feeling he would come by at some point. "I know your in there, may i come in?"

"come in" She said as, Gendry entered the room and looked around for Arya.

"Arya I" he paused.

"What!?" she asked when he took an annoyingly long time to respond.

"Do you remember last night?"

"Vividly" Arya responded, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sansa wouldn't shut up until father managed to calm her"

"I am sorry for the hurt this has caused her" The Prince said wincing slightly "Your sister is truly lovely but-" he paused again looking deeply into Arya's eyes.

"But what?" She asked quickly becoming frustrated with this idiot prince.

"But i don't love her" Gendry too her hand in his, and knelt down before her. "Arya i love you, and i would have your hand in marriage"

"No" She stated slipping her hand out of his.

"No?" He asked somewhat surprised "So you don't feel the same way?" Arya looked away, deep in thought. She began to giggle to herself "What?" He asked both alarmed and confused.

"Yes" She had stopped laughing, and was now looking back at the prince.

"Yes?" He asked becoming more and more confused with Arya's word.

"Yes i will marry you, you bull-headed fool!" He lent forward, and kissed her on the lips. Very happy with the out come of their talk, and very happy at the prospect of their future.


	7. Chapter 7

The day had finally arrived, and many across the seven kingdoms had come to celebrate it. Lords and ladies, knights, peasants, farmers and whores. It was of course the wedding day of the Crown Prince, and his lady less-than-fair.

She was Arya Stark, the lest lady-like lady in all of Westeros. And he was Gendry her bull-headed prince. As he finally cloaked her, the entire Sept erupted into cheers. Except maybe prince Joffrey who remained looking like a moody git throughout the ceremony.

Although that may have had something to do with his recent marriage to the widow Lysa Arryn. As the couple left the Sept they received the good wishes of their friends and family. The bride's sister Sansa embraced her sister in a hug.

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks Philipe.


End file.
